Make Your Mark/Barker's Markers
Make Your Mark (formerly called "Barker's Markers") was a game played for three prizes and a $500 cash bonus. Gameplay *The contestant is given $500 in cash and is shown four prices on a game board. Three of the prices correspond with the three prizes; the fourth is an extra price that does not match any of the prizes. *The contestant is asked to place markers beside the three prices that correspond with the prizes. The contestant is not required to specifically match prices to their prizes; they are only required to choose the three prices that are correct. *The correctly marked prices of two of the prizes are revealed, leaving the third prize and two possible prices. The contestant is then given the option to return the $500 in order to move their marker to the unselected price if they believe their initial choice is wrong. If the marker is correctly placed, the contestant wins all three prizes, plus the $500 if they have not returned it. If they are incorrect, however, they lose everything. History and behind the scenes *The game's original name, "Barker's Marker$", referred to former Price Is Right host Bob Barker. When Barker's Bargain Bar was on hiatus, there were no games currently being played which refer to Barker in name. A third game, the now-retired Trader Bob, was played from 1980 through 1985. The name change after its final playing under Barker on May 23, 2007 (#4003K) was also accompanied by a completely updated game prop (with solid colors where there had previously been pink and purple marbling) for Season 36. *The origin of the name "Make Your Mark" lies with 1994's syndicated The New Price is Right, on which the game's name was changed for its single appearance (as the show was hosted by Doug Davidson, not Bob Barker). On this version, a sign reading "Make Your Mark" was placed over the "Barker's Marker$" lights. (In a comedy bit that would have possibly been done as a running gag, Doug handed the contestant $100, only to have the producer walk out and remind him it was supposed to be $500.) *The game's three prizes had a different staging during early playings of the game. Instead of resting on risers, they were placed on the stage floor and the displays that light up their prices were on individual podiums. The original staging caused confusion when price displays were placed between prizes. The more familiar staging debuted on March 24, 1995 (#9515D). *Also on the very early playings of the game, the prices lit up on the game. On later playings, the prices exposed underneath the prizes. *On February 21, 2008 (#4214K), contestants began placing markers themselves rather than verbally choosing a price and the host marking the appropriate selection. It was also the first playing under the new name. The game was retired after Drew explained the rules incorrectly on its only appearance in Season 37 on October 16, 2008 (#4464K, aired out of order on October 9, 2008), stating that as long as contestant Austin Anderson did not move the third marker, he would win the $500 no matter what. In order to avoid embarrassing Drew, the staff decided on the fly that these would be the game's "new rules" and allowed the playing to proceed. After the taping, the staff decided the game would never be played again. *On the UK's ''Bruce's Price Is Right'', the game was renamed "Price Tags" (not to be confused with "Five Price Tags"). Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 18. Strategy *From a purely statistical perspective, if the contestant's selection of the markers is assumed to be random, there is a 75 percent chance of winning by switching the marker and a 25 percent chance by leaving it as-is. This is because the placement of the three markers is also effectively a choice of the one wrong price which is left unmarked. Since there are four possible wrong prices, there is only a one-in-four (25 percent) chance that this initial choice is made correctly. In the other three scenarios, the actual wrong price will be left as the option to switch to, making "switch" the correct decision. This analysis is indicative of the Monty Hall problem. *However, unlike the Monty Hall problem, the contestant in Make Your Mark does not choose randomly from identical doors but rather from four different prices for three prizes. Whether the prices are appropriate for the prizes is a factor in the probability of a choice being correct, and makes the options not equally probable. Pictures Barker's Markers Barker's Markers.jpg|Here's former host Bob Barker and a contestant playing "Barker's Markers". TNPiR_Make_Your_Mark.jpg|Make Your Mark played on The New Price is Right, with host Doug Davidson. (Notice that the Make Your Mark Sign is covering Barker's Markers.) Barkers Markers 2007.png|The final playing as Barker's Markers. Notice the sky blue and magenta bottom; this only lasted for two playings. Premiere Playing (September 12, 1994, #9261D) barkersmarkerspremiere1.jpg barkersmarkerspremiere2.jpg barkersmarkerspremiere3.jpg barkersmarkerspremiere4.jpg barkersmarkerspremiere5.jpg barkersmarkerspremiere6.jpg barkersmarkerspremiere7.jpg|She decides to leave the marker at $1,569. barkersmarkerspremiere8.jpg|She should have moved the marker to $2,513. So she doesn't win the prizes or the $500. barkersmarkerspremiere9.jpg barkersmarkerspremiere10.jpg First Barker's Markers Win (September 30, 1994, #9285D) barkersmarkerswin1994-1.jpg barkersmarkerswin1994-2.jpg barkersmarkerswin1994-3.jpg barkersmarkerswin1994-4.jpg barkersmarkerswin1994-5.jpg barkersmarkerswin1994-6.jpg|He decides to move the marker to $1,470. And in doing so, it will cost him $500. barkersmarkerswin1994-7.jpg barkersmarkerswin1994-8.jpg|He did the right thing! barkersmarkerswin1994-9.jpg Make Your Mark with Doug Davidson (October 4, 1994, #0017N) makeyourmark1994-1.jpg makeyourmark1994-2.jpg makeyourmark1994-3.jpg makeyourmark1994-4.jpg makeyourmark1994-5.jpg makeyourmark1994-6.jpg makeyourmark1994-7.jpg makeyourmark1994-8.jpg|She decided to keep the marker at $1,828, but she has lost. So, she should have moved the marker to $1,499. And she has to give the $500 back anyway. makeyourmark1994-9.jpg Barker's Markers for an Oldsmobile Aerotech Mini Car, a Set of Luggage, and a Chair & Ottoman (May 10, 1996, #9975D) barkersmarkers(5-10-1996)1.jpg barkersmarkers(5-10-1996)2.jpg barkersmarkers(5-10-1996)3.jpg barkersmarkers(5-10-1996)4.jpg barkersmarkers(5-10-1996)5.jpg barkersmarkers(5-10-1996)6.jpg|She decides to keep the marker at $2,150. barkersmarkers(5-10-1996)7.jpg|She should've moved it to $1,995. barkersmarkers(5-10-1996)8.jpg|So she doesn't win the prizes and she has to give the $500 back. A Barker's Markers Blooper (February 1, 1999, #1001K) barkersmarkersblooper1.jpg barkersmarkersblooper2.jpg barkersmarkersblooper3.jpg|For some reason the $1,098 had lighted up when she made her first choice. barkersmarkersblooper4.jpg|And, the $1,995 had lighted up when she made her second choice. barkersmarkersblooper5.jpg barkersmarkersblooper6.jpg barkersmarkersblooper7.jpg|She decides to leave the marker at $2,650. barkersmarkersblooper8.jpg|She should have moved the marker to $1,500. Blooper or not, she still must give the $500 back. barkersmarkersblooper9.jpg Barker's Markers for a Kenmore Gas Range, a John Wilson Designs Child's Train Bed, and a Howard Miller 42" Galleria Clock (November 11, 1999, #1254K) barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)1.jpg barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)2.jpg barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)3.jpg barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)4.jpg barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)5.jpg barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)6.jpg|She decides to keep the marker at $1,999. barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)7.jpg|Good move! She wins the prizes and the $500! barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)8.jpg barkersmarkers(11-11-1999)9.jpg Last Playing as "Barker's Markers" (May 23, 2007, #4003K) barkersmarkers (5-23-2007) 1.jpg barkersmarkers (5-23-2007) 2.jpg barkersmarkers (5-23-2007) 3.jpg barkersmarkers (5-23-2007) 4.jpg barkersmarkers (5-23-2007) 5.jpg barkersmarkers (5-23-2007) 6.jpg|She decides to keep the marker at $2,100. barkersmarkers (5-23-2007) 7.jpg|She should have moved the marker to $3,938. And she should give the $500 back. barkersmarkers (5-23-2007) 8.jpg Make Your Mark First Playing as "Make Your Mark" (February 21, 2008, #4214K) makeyourmark (2-21-2008) 1.jpg makeyourmark (2-21-2008) 2.jpg makeyourmark (2-21-2008) 3.jpg makeyourmark (2-21-2008) 4.jpg makeyourmark (2-21-2008) 5.jpg makeyourmark (2-21-2008) 6.jpg|He decides to keep the marker at $4,595. makeyourmark (2-21-2008) 7.jpg|He did the right thing! He wins all three prizes and the $500! makeyourmark (2-21-2008) 8.jpg Finale Playing and the Only Playing in Season 37 (October 16, 2008, #4464K, aired out of order on October 9) makeyourmarkfinale1.jpg makeyourmarkfinale2.jpg makeyourmarkfinale3.jpg makeyourmarkfinale4.jpg makeyourmarkfinale5.jpg makeyourmarkfinale6.jpg|He decides to keep the marker at $1,589. makeyourmarkfinale7.jpg|He should have moved the marker to $3,399. makeyourmarkfinale8.jpg|However..because of the confusion of the rules, he gets to keep the $500 regardless. And because of this confusion, this was indeed the last time for the game. Custom pictures Mark.png Spec-1567475579.jpg YouTube Video First Barker's Markers Win Category:Pricing Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:All or Nothing Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:Game's Title Changed Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games